The Wonderful Things
by BabyDavidaDiNozzo
Summary: Short Drabbles over Tiva. The cutest moments between the two of them that should happen. R&R. NCIS Season 7 Spoilers.
1. Sing

**A/N: I thought I would do a little something new. I have it all typed up, but you have to review to get the chapters put up. Keep that in mind!!! :) You know how we all love reviews. So, I guess you could call this some small drabbles. I thought it would be so cute. I done something like this on my other profile, but it was called '**_**Glamour Magazine.' **_**I liked it, but I am not everybody else. Haha!! :) Anyway, I would like for you to read this and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Although, I own the fanfic.**

* * *

_Sing._

* * *

Ziva will sing, she sings all the time. She sings in the shower and she sings while she is cooking. The time she loves to sing the most, though, would be when she is around Tony.

He always seems to make her want to sing. To sing about love and dreams, hopes and fears, kids and marriage. She couldn't go a time without singing for him.

She always tended to look around before she sang out to him, to make sure there was nobody else around. Even though she was a great singer, she wouldn't want anyone but him to hear the things she sang because she sang beautiful words to him.

Tony seemed to always want to smile at her when she sang and to hold her close. He wanted to pull her in for a kiss she would never forget and a night that would be remembered until the day they died.

Her singing always made both of them feel better, to make both of their days. And she would move along with the lyrics, and he would love that too.

She tried to make his day better, in any way she could. And that one thing she knew she had the power to do. All she had to do, was sing her beautiful words into his ears, and she knew she had him.

_If only she knew what her words made me feel like. _He would think it everytime she sang to him. It would make Tony forget about what happend that day, and make him focus on what was right in front of him. _Ziva. _

That singing could get her everywhere, into the hearts of others, but she didn't want that. The only heart she wanted into was Tony's, and she told him that would never change. That her heart was his, that her singing was his, and that she was his.

Her singing keep him up, keep him wondering through the day. Her singing keep his heart aching for more throughout the day.

And at night, when he would have nightmares of her being back in Africa, he knew he could always wake Ziva up. She would sit up and they would hold each other, crying, while she sang him back to sleep, and she would stay up the rest of the night, regreating going back home.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? I will post the new chapter when you all give me a new review!!! :) Please. I barely ever beg, but I am doing it now. Thank-You.**

**Next chapter: Believing.**


	2. Believing

**A/N: Next Chapter: Catch**

_

* * *

_

_Believing._

* * *

He tried to believe everything he ever heard, but sometimes it back-fired on him. Tony had learned the hard things in life and he didn't like half of them. He had wished he could forget all of them and focus on her. _Ziva. _

Tony wished that she could have always been there with him, that she could be the love of his life, but he knew that couldn't happen. Her father would never allow that. _Maybe it is time she showed her father who was the boss. _Eli didn't care for Ziva and Tony hated him for it.

He liked to believe many things about her, about Ziva. He liked many things and he loved many things. He liked to believe that she loved him back. He liked to believe that she would always forgive him for whatever he done, but that wouldn't ever happen.

Tony loved to believe that she would always want him. He loved to believe that she would _really _forgive him about Michael, but she loved him. _Or so I thought. _

She said that she was sorry and told him not to say it to her, but he had every reason to be sorry for what he caused. _But, did I cause anything? Yeah, you did. What a stupid question, DiNozzo. _He would looked at her now, and see the things he hoped that he would never have to see again.

Ziva had never been like this, atleast, not when she was around him. She had barely ever let her gaurd down around anyone of them, only Gibbs. He had got to see the true side of her, and Tony didn't like it.

He wanted to see every part of Ziva. In a sense of physically and emotionally. He wanted to believe that she actually was there and not still in Africa, because if this was a dream, it was a nightmare, and he would never forgive himself again. _I still haven't._

Tony looked up at the pictures on the mantle in his living room. He saw the one that was his favorite. It was of him and Ziva, she was smiling while he had his arms wrapped around her waist. _I don't even know why she would even let me do that. _Usually she would have killed him, but that was after she changed and before Michael.

He liked to believe that they would still have their old times. Their old movie nights, late night talks, staying up just think about each other. He remembered how they were always there for each other in the past, but that was before Michael. Tony knew that it was unlikely that the old them would ever return. _Even after I saved her._

She had a right to still be mad at him. And sometimes he hoped that she would always hang onto that anger, but then he thinks about the old them. _I want her to forgive me. I want her to love me. _And that's when he had the thought. _I need to call her._

Tony picked up his phone, knowing exactly what to do. He hesitated for a moment thinking that she would never come over, but he had to try. He called. "Hey, Ziva. It's Tony. I need you to come over, I think it is time we talk."

"Yeah, I think you are right." And she hang up. That was the only words that both of them needed to hear, because that is just who they are, or, who they were.

_Maybe it is going back to the old us. _He liked to believe that, too. Tony wanted everything to become reality, all of his dreams, and all of her's. Then, everything would combine, and they would atleast know what their real feelings are.

Tony was broke out of his trance when he heard the knock at the door. _That's my Ziva, always driving fast. _He laughed and got up to answer the door. His smile widened when he saw that Ziva that he loved to see. She had on no make-up, and her pajamas. _She looks adorable. _

"Come in, Ziva."

Ziva walked through the door, keeping her eyes on Tony the whole time. "The talk in the restroom, was real. Everything I said was real, but I cannot help but feel that it is not enough."

"Yeah, me too." Tony put a hand on her lower back and guided her over to sit on his couch. "There is more to the conversation, that we have left out."

She nodded. "But, what is it?"

"I don't know." Tony looked into her eyes, seeing that flow of emotions that she didn't know how to control anymore. "Ziva.." He let his wisper tavel off.

"Tony, I think I know what is missing." She took her gaze from him and sighed. "They're a lot of things missing, but I know of one of them that is truly stronger than any of them."

"And that is?" He asked, knowing excatly what she was talking about.

"Us." Ziva looked back up into his eyes. "It has always been us... From the very beginning." He nodded. "And I think it is time we give _us _a try."

"I think everyone at NCIS has wondered about us."

"Yeah."

Tony's lips pressed to Ziva's. They both felt the spark, and knew they couldn't let go of one another. _This is Ziva._ He thought. _I'll never hurt her. She is already broken enough, and I love her too much to make her hurt even more._

Her lips pressed back to his. She knew that this was everything she had ever wanted. _This is Tony. _She thought. _I trust him now, and I know he will never hurt me again._

Love is believing and believing is that you can be together forever. Tony liked to believe that Ziva and him would always be together, that they would always have each other. But, the most thing he liked to believe about Ziva, was that she would defiently forgive him over the pain he had caused her, and that he would be able to hold her while she told him.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and putting me on your alerts and favoriting this fanfic. You all are amazing. Is it so much to ask for some more reviews? No, I did not think so. So, please, do it!!! :) It makes me happier, and makes me post quicker.**


	3. Catch

**A/N: Next Chapter: Dance.**

_

* * *

_

_Catch._

* * *

Ziva had been through the worst she had ever been through and she had thought at first not, but now she knows. She has never been tourtued the way she had in Africa. She hopes and prays every night now that she will never have to go back through something like that again.

She had resigned from Mossad. Ziva wanted nothing to do with that agency anymore, she could care less for them, now. Her father had caused her to hurt and to bleed, but that was the least of her worries.

When she had been in Africa, after staying in Israel, she had a lot to think about. She was trying to think why would anyone have wanted to save her? Why anyone had ever cared for her, and then she remembered that old Ziva.

Ziva tried to remember who had been there to catch her when she would fall. She couldn't think, her mind was over flowing with memories of how it use to be. _Tony. _And then she remembers.

Ziva remembers when he would catch her when she would fall. Everything she done that was bad and everything that wasn't bad, Tony had always been there to catch her when she thought her world was coming down around her.

She wanted to be caught. She wanted someone to be there for her when she needed them and she knew exactly who that person would be. _Tony. _He had been there from the beginning until now. Even after she had turned him away. _After I had not trusted him._

She knew everything she did was wrong and she would admitt that to anyone now, because she knew what was right in front of her. Ziva remembered who had been there for her over the years.

When everything bad had happend in her life, it had not been her father, it had not been Michael, it had been Tony. She couldn't seem to get that thought out of her mind anymore, either. _What if he had not been there?_

Ziva tried to think of what it would be like without Tony being there for her, without him there to catch her. Would she still be falling? Or would she have hit the ground by now and died? And everytime, her mind floated to her second question. She would have been dead.

In her worst time, he was there for her and she just pushed him away. _Or I thought it was my worst time. _She had looked at the fear in Tony's eyes after he had killed Michael and she knew he didn't mean any of it, but he had no choice. She hadn't believed him. Ziva couldn't. _Everyone I have trusted in my life, has let me down. I could not think that Tony would let me down._

If she had any sense, she would have went back to him, but she didn't. Ziva thought she would be okay by herself in Israel, but her father had hurt her and she couldn't take that pain away. She knew one person who could, though.

The man that had been there for her since the very beginning, the one that had caught her when she would fall, and the man that she thought maybe she was in love with. _Tony._

* * *

**A/N: I realize these are short, and I apologize, but that is the way I have got to keep them. Sorry!! :) Good thing Gibbs is not here, I might get head slapped!!! Haha.**

_**Ohoh, and please check out my profile. I have a poll on there that I really need answered. It is should I write a Halloween fanfic for Tony and Ziva. I think it would be a great idea, but I want to make the readers happy. If so, please throw some ideas out at me.**_


End file.
